This invention relates to a battery analyzer for electric vehicles using a plurality of storage batteries connected in series for a power supply and most particularly in electric golf carts.
Heretofore devices for analyzing batteries generally analyze the total voltage of the system and are difficult to use when in the field with the vehicle.
Often an electrically driven vehicle will apppear to be fully charged but the batteries may fail after a short period of use due to a defective battery in the series. This can lead to a difficult situation when say a golf cart fails on the back side of the course where a tow vehicle then must be employed to remove the cart to the club house for repairs. Further, this creates loss of revenues and annoyance for the golfer.
Devices such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,616 show a battery analyzer system connected to a single battery by aligator clips which may be used to test a battery such as in an automobile, which is cranking an engine.
Another type of device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,300 discloses an analyzer which tests the individual cells in a storage battery. As U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,560 discloses an analyzer for use on a single battery on a vehicle.
Other references disclosing various types of analyzers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,061; 3,586,962; 3,321,754 and 3,307,101.